BotGD - pitch's background story maybe
by solelyrotbtfd
Summary: Battle of the Grounded Dungeon - This may or may not be "Pitch's" Background story.


"The yaks on the farm out wes…" _CRASH! _Aster and Pitch looked at each other with confused looks before feeling the ground move again. This time the crash sounding closer. Aster ran towards the door throwing it open. "PITCH!" When Pitch reached the door all he saw was fire. Dragons and men in arm lighting everything he saw in fire.

_His Wife! Akkey! Maya! Gods help us!_

"Aster get your wife!" Pitch shoved Aster back inside picking up a sword that was inside the door. "Get her to the shores."

Pitch didn't wait for Aster to listen to him and pushed his way towards the men lighting the nearest barn on fire. Pitch drove his sword into one of the men not expecting him and towards another who caught his attention. He fought off a few before wearing down trying to get closer to home.

"DUCK!" Aster's voice ran through the air and Pitch bent down milliseconds before a shot of fire would have hit him.

"I thought I told you…"

"She's safe!" Aster looked one way and saw a large group of men coming towards them. "Get to your girls. I'll hold them off."

Pitch nodded and turned to run but was stopped by a wall of fire.

"You won't be going anywhere!" A hand clasped onto his should crushing it and put the other over his mouth. Pitch tried to turn and push against the man holding him but was shortly stopped as the hand on his shoulder tightened. Pitch gritted his teeth in pain. But the pain was short lived when he felt something hit is head. He felt nothing then. Accepting the darkness.

…X…

Darkness.

It was the first thing he remembered.

The darkness and a slight chill that wrapped itself around his wrist.

_**They're gone.**_"What? Who's there?!" Pitch called out to the darkness. Pitch tried to move but it was short lived when chains yanked him back.

_**They're dead.**_

Your Wife, Akkey, Maya. Dead.

"NO!" Pitch pulled against the chains and felt his head throb.

_**You could have saved them.**_

They would have been safe.

But they're dead now.

Pitch fell to the wet floor grabbing his head. "No…" His voice was a whisper but seemed to echo throughout the space.

…X…

"Pitch it's your turn." Pitch looked up the guard that pulled the cell open. His tired eyes blurred at the outline of the larger man. "Come on." The larger man picked him up by the shoulder dragging him outside. The brightness blinded him.

Pitch's feet stumbled on the ground that was muddy from the snowfall they had had over the night before. He tripped covering himself in cold mud. The guard pulled him up before pushing him towards the shore line.

"Now hurry you're expected to be in the great hall before sun down." Pitch looked to the skyline that was slowly turning a bright orangish-red. Pitch looked down at the water that was soaking his shoes wishing more than anything the water would warm him.

_**Hel is warmer.**_

_**Great company it has too.**_

Pitch balled his fists and hit the water. The voices irritating him, day in and day out! The same phrases! He wasn't sure how much longer he could take.

_**So do it.**_

_**Say good-bye to the world.**_

_**Hel is warm and welcoming.**_

Pitch couldn't take it anymore and threw himself into the water hoping he would hit his head on a sharp rock at the bottom of this lake. Hoping he would die. Anywhere was better than here. Hel could be nice. Warm. Fire. Nice company.

The waters around Pitch slowly faded and he felt himself touch the ground. He blinked. He was still breathing. He slowly sat up looking around at the greyish place.

"Well this is a rip off…" Pitch's voice echoed through what seem like an endless void. "Where's the fire?" Pitch glares as he's greeted with silence. Even the voices in his head had shut up.

"Where am I?" Pitch got to his feet heading in a straight direction. He walked and walked and never seemed to reach anything but grey. After what seemed like hours, Pitch sat down looking at his feet. His shoes were still filled with water. He slid one show off dumping the contents on the ground beside him. He sat back, accidentally getting his hand in the water. He wiped his hand off next to the puddle.

His mind started wandering back to home, back to his wife and two girls. Akkey and Maya would be placing the plates on the kitchen table now while his tired looking wife would be taking the roasted chicken off the rod. Her ears would be slightly drooping from the long day she had worked. Akkey's ears would twitch at the sound of him closing the door and Maya (who so desired to have the bunny ears like her mother) would come running almost tackling him.

_**But they're dead.**_

Pitch groaned. "Glad to have you back." Looking down at the water he touched it again. Home.

_**You have no home. It's gone. They're gone. **_The voice seemed to growl out.

"Nevermind. You can shut up again." Pitch's stomach groaned. At least back in prison he had food. His fingers drummed slightly slashing the water. He pushed himself to stand up only to get uneven when his hand disappeared into the water, going in deeper if he pushed. He pulled his hand back out pulling a long stream of the water with it. "AHH!" Pitch dropped his hands pushing the water down with it.

"What the…" Pitch pulled his hands up to his face looking at his hands. No water followed this time. Pitch squinted his eyes and looked at the small puddle that had grown larger. He placed his hand back in the water and slowly pulled it out as long stream came along with it. He turned his hand over and the water wrapped around his hand. His mind concentrated on the water twirling it this direction and that, from one hand to the other, up and back into his hand again.

Pitch laughed as he looked down, dropping the water back into the puddle. He concentrated on the puddle thinking hard pushing his hands apart spreading the water making the puddle grow. He thought hard of home.

_**It's not there anymore. You have no home. You have no family.**_

The voices made him falter and his head started aching. The image in the water grew murky. The image changed to a dark cell. His cell. Where he was being held captive. He grabbed his head and tried to back up only to trip on his feet and stumble into the water.

The greys turned to black and the soft water turned to hard, cold stone. It would be months before he was to venture out again. Practicing in what he would claim to be Purgatory. It would be a couple years after that, that he would send word back home. Praying that someone would find the message for Haddock. It was simple but he knew Haddock would take care of them. If there was a them.

…X…

Pitch snuck past another guard towards the lake, slipping the hood of the cloak that he stole over his head. He looked left then right and then tapped the water. He thought of the old village with ease except changing his description a little. 10 years could change a lot. He took one final look around before stepping into the water.

The waves changed to sands under his feet. He looked up towards the moon that hung like a little smile in the sky.

**Darkness.**

He took his steps in the shadows moving with ease.

He had heard of the Battle. It was popular talk of the people he had been captured by. Many had taken sides even though the Battle was far away. And word had gotten around that the Warden had finally been grounded.

_**Not for long.**_

That was true. It wouldn't be long.

Pitch looked around the dungeon, slinking through the darkest parts of halls. He passes by guards with ease. He smiled when he reached the cell he was looking for.

"Such a horrible thing they did to you my pet. Tsk. Tsk." Pitch's smile broadened from under his hood as his eyes landed on the poor girl.


End file.
